Fred's Departure
by FeatherFlight109
Summary: This story is about Fred's journey after his death until the point when he is able to go "on".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first fanfic so if you have any constructive criticism on my writing style, content, or anything else at all please don't hesitate to review. Credits to some of my friends who helped me with this, you know who you are. Also if you have suggestions on specific things you'd like to see happen later on in the story let me know about that as well and I'll try to integrate them (I have the plot somewhat figured out so this is more like conversations you'd like to see happen and such). Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Fred wasn't entirely sure where he was when he regained consciousness. The nurse's office was a good guess, though the Great Hall might have been turned into an alternative place for the wounded considering how many of them there must have been. He hesitated to open his eyes only for fear that he would awaken in bonds, somewhere in a dark dungeon beneath one of Voldemort's hideouts. At least George would be by his side; that was all he really needed, to see George's face, to know that all his siblings were OK and that nobody had gotten hurt while he was unconscious. He could feel a pounding that was coming from somewhere inside his brain and thought about how he had ended up being knocked out. He smiled as he remembered the joke that Percy had made, the first in so many years – the only joke that he could ever remember Percy making really. It was nice to think that his family was reunited with their long lost Perce. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but he could imagine the look of relief on his mother's face when he opened his eyes at long last – a joke was certainly in order for this one, something better than "holey" of course.

He opened his eyes at this time, but found that there was a bright light on top of him and shut them again. He rolled over to his left side, which seemed to be hurting a little bit less than the right, and tried to open his eyes. Again he was met with the same white brightness that seemed to now be pouring in from all directions. He forced himself to fight it and kept his eyes open. He could see a faint image of George in his peripheral vision, and to this he held with a force that he didn't know he had inside him. He pulled himself slowly to face George. A faint smile crept onto his face as he saw the tears that were running down his brother's face. Slowly, the rest of his family came into focus and the light became fainter, almost bearable in the background. Where was it coming from though? And why was nobody reacting to the fact that he was very much awake? He used his hands to push himself into a standing position, but nobody lifted their eyes to look up. They all crouched in a circle and silently wept and hugged and sat.

Fred slowly became aware that the throbbing in his head was gone, that he felt no pain at all. That couldn't be right. A wall had pretty much fallen on him, how could he have come out of that unscathed? Then he saw it, all of it. He saw the floor of the Great Hall moving further and further away, he saw the dead bodies that lay on that floor, and he saw his own face. The face was pale, lifeless, and it lay in George's lap. His mother clung to him, caressing him as if he could still feel her hands there. His father, trying so desperately to comfort his mother, was beginning to break down. Percy could do nothing but kneel and stare, Fred could hear him muttering under his breath "he was right in front of me, and then he was gone. How can he be gone? I just saw him…" as if trying to convince himself that what he was looking at was a lie, a dream, a nightmare. Ginny's face, buried in her hands as she screamed without sound and wept without tears, because her body could not produce either of these things as fast as she was using them. Ron held Ginny in his arms as best he could, his reaction somewhere between shock and pain. Bill and Charlie stood behind the ensemble at Fred's feet. They would not look at him as they discussed what needed to be done next in the battle.

In the few moments after he left his body, three things occurred to Fred. Firstly, he realized that he was staring into his own dead face, and thus he was no longer one of the living. Second, he looked around and found hundreds of others staring down at their own dead bodies with the same expression of horror that he wore. Finally, he overheard the conversation that Bill and Charlie were using to distract themselves from the fact that their family had one less member than usual.

"Well obviously we can't let Harry turn himself over, which means that after this hour, we're going straight back into the bloodbath. It's not over Charlie, it's just been paused"

"Yes I'm quite aware of that Bill, but that's exactly why we've got to strategize, maybe there's some benefit in sending Harry out there and-"

"Merlin's beard, have you gone mad Charlie? We can't just send one of our own out there to die! Harry's family! You wouldn't send Ron-"

"Well hear my out why don't you? I don't mean let him die there, but there may be some strategy we can build around that. I don't know, I work with dragons, the only way we get anything done is to go straight into the lair!"

"Voldemort isn't a dragon! Have you gone absolutely bonkers? Look we do need a strategy, but THAT's not the one we're going with."

"Alright well what's your suggestion!?"

The battle was not over yet. Voldemort was still very much alive, and from the sound of it, he wasn't exactly losing. Fred knew he was not a ghost, he could not be seen or heard by the living, but he also knew that it was not yet time to leave this world. He needed to find a way to fight this battle, he could not – he would not – leave his family and friends until this was finally over, until he had done all he could to take care of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fred could not see his family like this for much longer. He could not watch them suffering through this tragedy knowing that he lacked the ability to help them get through it in any way. Most of all, he could not stare into his own unseeing eyes any longer. So he turned around and looked instead at the dead faces of his friends. The shock was apparent in all of the souls that roamed the Great Hall. Many still stared at their corpses, at the people that mourned for them. Others, like Fred, were roaming the Hall in search of their friends. He could say with certainty that his family was alive, if not well, but there were many more people that he had yet to check on.

He made a sort of mental list of the people he needed to find, and every time he could check someone off that list he felt a small amount of the weight on his heart being lifted. He hadn't gotten very far down the list when he encountered his first tragedy. He knew that not everyone on his list would still be alive, but he did not know what he would do when he found someone that was not. He could see them, hovering over their bodies, hand in hand. Fred thought how beautiful they looked, and how sad it all was. They stood there, face to face, Tonks and Lupin. As they floated they were more silver than grey. Holding hands they were almost turning in a circle over their bodies, the bodies that were being visited by different members of the Order of the Phoenix in turns.

"I'm so sorry Remus," Tonks whispered the words, but Fred was near enough to hear them.

"And what on earth are you sorry for?"

"I should never have let you come, I should never have followed you here with Teddy so – oh Remus what about Teddy?"

"Shh, none of this is your fault. Our boy is half Tonks, he's strong."

"Remus he's a baby-"

"-I know, I know. Harry grew up without parents in a house where he was hated, and he's shaped up quite well. Teddy has your parents, he has the entire Order, and he has Harry Potter as a godfather don't you forget."

Tonks sighed. There was a pause in their conversation where the two of them seemed to almost communicate without words. Fred could hear nothing but breathing between them, and he did not have the heart to interrupt.

"Listen, Harry needs me right now. I'm being called-"

"-but Remus…"

"I'll meet you at the end of the hour. Voldemort will be back regardless of what Harry does right now. Do what you can to help people depart."

Lupin looked around the room to quickly assess the damage and Fred quickly turned away so as not to be spotted. When he turned back, Lupin had vanished, and Tonks was staring now at what was a very distressed blond boy who held in his hands a battered camera and muttered the name "Colin" over and over again under his breath.

"Hey Tonks, fancy seeing you here," he hadn't been entirely sure he could still speak. It was strange, hearing his voice but not feeling the vibration it made in his throat.

"Fred, I had no idea… how…"

"A wall fell on me I reckon, died laughing though – that was always how George and I planned it would-"

The last words got stuck in his throat. He had planned many things with George, some quite insensitively.

"Alright, we'll have plenty of time to chat later I suppose, help the young ones won't you? It's always hardest for them to… well, let go of this world." He could tell she was still quite distressed, but Fred didn't know what to do. Normally he would've made a joke, or half a joke rather, but nobody was there now to complete it for him. Besides, he couldn't think of anything funny about the situation at all.

"Where's Lupin off to anyhow? Isn't Harry busy preparing for the oncoming bloodbath?"

"He just needed to check on Harry that's all, give him a push in the right direction I suppose"

"He's gone into the forest hasn't he? Harry? He was always the self-sacrificial type. Lupin's gone to stop him?"

"Not exactly stop… Fred it's a lot more complicated than you think."

Everything was always more complicated than Fred seemed to think. George would've asked for an explanation, he always wanted to know about everything, but Fred knew not to do that. There were some things that nobody would ever tell you about, you just had to go and find out for yourself.

"Righto, look I need to find someone first, and then I'll come back and help you get people to go on yeah?"

He didn't wait for a response. Fred was determined. He needed to find Lupin and Harry and whoever else he ran into on the way.

As he passed into the Forbidden Forest, Fred could see the wreckage that had been left behind by the fighting. Hogwarts was crumbling, and for the first time in his life, Fred felt sorry for old Mr. Filch. He and George had given Filch hell when they were still in school, and he reckoned the day they dropped out and opened the joke shop was Filch's favorite day. But despite the fact that they were enemies, Fred wanted more than anything to fix things with the old man. But now was not the time.

He ran into Voldemort's camp before he found Harry. For a moment he forgot that he couldn't be seen, because when he walked in, all eyes were on him. He wasn't sure what to do, so he simply stood there. If George had been with him they would have had some sort of snide remark to throw at the Death Eaters, but Fred was not George. He was not the mastermind behind the jokes and comments – he was simply half of the performance. It took all of 30 excruciating seconds for him to realize that it was not him that they were all staring at; it was a messenger who had been searching for Harry.

Fred could feel the tension building amongst the crowd, the time ticking away, the hour drawing to an end. He hurried off between the trees and over the trees and through the trees until finally he saw four points of light. He slowly approached and planted himself in a tree behind Harry. Lupin, Sirius, and Harry's parents stood in a semi-circle around him. _Thank Merlin,_ Fred thought, _even if Lupin had gone bonkers there was no way Sirius would let Harry turn himself over, and neither would his parents. _But this was where Fred was wrong, because what Fred heard next were only worlds of encouragement and condolences. It was like a premeditated funeral, each of the visitors telling Harry not to worry, that it wouldn't hurt much, and Harry's eyes filling with tears.

"Don't do it Harry!" Fred screamed it as loud as he could, but Harry could not hear him. As Harry walked forward into the forest and approached the clearing where the Death Eaters waited, a silent exchange occurred between his four companions. Lily and James looked at each other, then at Sirius and Lupin, and gave a quick nod. Fred sat horrified. The people closest to Harry, his family, were allowing him to walk straight into the clutches of death. He was doing this to save people that didn't want him to save them. This was not fair. This was horrible.

"Hello Fred,"

"Fancy seeing you here,"

Fred grabbed at the empty space next to him and jumped out of the tree, half surprised that there was no George in that empty space and half frightened that someone had spotted him. Not looking back for one moment, Fred began sprinting towards the castle. He floated part of the way and ran the rest, but he didn't have any way of finding his way back. He was lost and without his partner and frightened out of his mind. Looking behind him, he could see nobody. Fred slowed to a stop and thought he should try to catch his breath, but found that he had no need for this. With a quick sigh of relief he was happy to see that there was no longer anybody following him. He slowed to a walk and began to relax a little.

"Hey Fred, I could show you the way back you know."

"You can't outrun a ghost, Fred."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys, thanks for reading! Please please please pleaseeee leave reviews? Even if it's just a small suggestion, even if it's not a suggestion at all. I really want to see what the general reaction to this story is. Thanks! 3**

Chapter 3

It was scary to Fred the way they had been so in sync with each other. He wasn't sure why he had run away, it seemed only a natural reaction to an unknown voice, but these were two voices that he was very familiar with. Both were voices that were heard so regularly in the Burrow that they had become part of the family. He remembered now the emptiness that seemed to surround Lupin soon after Sirius had died. He remembered that when Tonks was not in the room there was a sadness that crept into his eyes. He remembered the pain he had seen a little while ago in George's eyes and recognized it now as the same pain that could often be found in Lupin's.

He had only a few memories of Dumbledore's office. It was rare that he and George be sent there for punishment instead of to McGonagall. That day, somewhere in the third year, their offense had been greater. Fred couldn't even remember it though, there had been so many. What he did remember was something that Dumbledore said. The man was a lot calmer than McGonagall, but more frightening. George had tried to make a joke and Fred remembered stepping on his brother's foot in warning. It didn't seem right, to kid in the presence of Dumbledore, it seemed almost disrespectful. Fred was always the one with the boundaries, the one that stopped George when it was time. How would George do without him? Or rather, how would Fred do without George?

The thing that stuck out about that meeting with Dumbledore was its ending. George skipped straight out the door and Fred sauntered behind him, taking his time. It was because of this that Dumbledore's last words were only heard by F red. "You know, in all my years in Hogwarts I have seen many a pair of troublemakers, but none that functioned quite as smoothly. In fact, the two of you seem to blend into one person in the eyes of the teachers and even the other students. I have not seen such a bond since–" He did not complete the statement. Or perhaps he did and Fred simply could not remember. He no longer needed to remember however, he had seen it for himself. Lupin and Sirius, Moony and Padfoot; it was funny how Fred and George had functioned so like the Marauders they tried to copy.

There was something more though, more than just the brotherly bond he had seen, that was frightening Fred. It was the prospect of that which lay ahead. He was standing now behind George, amongst the crowd that moved slowly out of the castle to see the spectacle that walked towards them. Fred had not been given a proper explanation. In his place, George would have reached a point of great frustration, trying desperately to hold himself together. But Fred was the calmer twin, and he knew that the full story would only present itself to him when the time was right. For now the information Sirius and Lupin had given him would suffice.

There was a duty that Harry had to complete, and Fred understood that now. He understood that Harry hadn't gone into the forest to end his life; he had done it because it was his only option. He did not know why Harry had only one option, but he knew not to ask. At the front of Fred's mind now was the issue that presented itself to him.

"You remember how walking through a ghost always felt so cold? That's because they absorb the energy around them. It's the only way for them to maintain a visible form. You cannot be seen by the others because you are not a ghost. There is not enough energy from your fear to turn you into a ghost." Lupin had a way of explaining things that made them sound so obvious, that made Fred feel so stupid. He wasn't sure why Lupin was telling him all this or what it meant at all. Fred was still busy processing what Sirius had just revealed, that he in fact was Padfoot and Lupin was Moony. The origins of the names Fred didn't know, but once again he knew that he would find out in due time. But the question remained, why this sudden lesson in ghosts?

"So if I'm not a ghost, then what am I?"

"Well you're exactly what Remus is, what I am; you're a spirit."

"You're telling me then, that because I am not a ghost but am rather a spirit, I have to leave?"

"Well my boy that's certainly necessary – " said Sirius

"– But not yet, you can stick around for some time if you'd like. Take care of any unfinished business you might have." Lupin gave him a knowing smile

Fred nodded solemnly. He wasn't sure if he could be of any help in the battle itself. He could not touch anyone, could not affect them in any way, but he knew that he had to stick around. There were things left to say, bad decisions that needed to be corrected, and he would have to find a way to do it all while he had the chance.

The approaching figures were more pronounced now; Fred recognized Hagrid holding what looked like a baby in his hands. He knew it wasn't a baby though, he knew it would be Harry's limp and lifeless body. He searched around for Harry's spirit in the crowd. Was he still back in the forest? Were his parents hugging and holding him, trying to cling on to the child whose life they had missed out on?

A cry went out from somewhere at the front of the crowd, whispers carried the message of what they were seeing.

"It's Harry, I think he's injured"

"No it can't be,"

"It is…"

"NOOO"

In a sudden rush, a red streak swept through the crowd and out at the front towards the approaching group. A small group of boys rushed forward to hold her back, Fred amongst them. He hugged his sister, knowing that she could not feel it, knowing that he could not feel it either. He looked into her brown eyes, opened wide in horror, and he whispered to unhearing ears "It's going to be alright Ginny, don't you worry."

The crowd was crumbling. Some were hardly able to stand, others cried out in agony, and most stared. They stared as if watching a storm as it made its way to them, their faces horror-stricken and their throats dry. But Fred saw only one thing.

George was standing only a few meters away from him, turning and grabbing for his twin, forgetting momentarily that he would not find Fred there. Then he froze. He stared directly in the direction of Fred's spirit as it floated towards him. The world seemed to freeze. Fred wasn't sure if his brother could see him, but he knew that something was happening. George could feel his presence. The brothers, always inseparable, rarely ever leaving each other's sides, were now in two different worlds. But even then, George could feel a presence near him. He reached out his hand, not really expecting anything to happen, and felt in it a cold breeze. Fred was there, George was sure of it. But in that moment, the crowd exploded.

Cheers were coming from every direction and George turned to find that Harry was standing face to face with Voldemort, very much alive. The crowd surged forward and George was carried by the people around him who walked straight through Fred. There was fire in the air and George jumped into battle, passing off his encounter with his brother as a part of his imagination. This was war, there was no time for goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I want to say that I'm sorry, George" he said the words as he watched George in battle.

Fred's fingers itched without feeling. Every few minutes he would reach for his wand and shout a curse at a nearby Death Eater, forgetting that his efforts were in vain. It took him a while to fully grasp that anything he did would be completely useless. So he had allowed himself to float up towards the ceiling where he could have a good view of the action. There he began to say everything that he would never get the chance to.

He spotted Ginny in the corner of the room and he turned to look at her as he spoke, "You were always so strong, Ginny. I think Mum needed you more than she needed the rest of us, or maybe she needed you because she didn't think she could hold on to the rest of us. And you were always there for her, even when Luna asked you to come over to her house in the summer, you wouldn't go. I always thought it was silly but I see why you did it now. The rest of us, we never really stopped to think about who we left behind. Now that I'm here… dead… I'm starting to see how much I've hurt people. I'm proud of you Ginny, you always thought of everyone else."

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH"

Fred stared in shock at the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes. Ginny had been dueling away when Bellatrix had caught up to her. And Molly Weasley, Fred's mother, had jumped in to save the day. Never in his life had Fred heard her cuss, but in his death he saw the fury that filled her face. "Mum! That was brilliant!" He swooped down towards her to get front row seats just in time to see the jet of green hit Bellatrix right in the belly. "Ha!" Fred did a somersault and began to laugh for the first time since he had died. Molly was already battling the next Death Eater, but the situation seemed much less severe now, there was a chance that they could actually win this thing.

Fred turned to look at his mother with a look of endearment in his eyes, "I love you Mum, and I'm sorry about all those letters home you got from the school. I'm not sorry I did it, those were some of my best memories, but I'm sorry you had to hear and worry. George and I have caused you so much distress, and I want you to know that we really didn't mean to worry you or hurt you at all. We just wanted to have some fun. I just want you to know that I'm so grateful for everything. You and Dad gave us all that you had and I wish I could've grown up and been able to repay you for that, but this is all that I can give you right now."

There were so many things left to say, so many things that Fred was going to do with his life. There was one person though, one person who he needed to talk to for real. George needed to hear so many things. There was a lot that Fred had failed at when it came to his best friend. He had dragged George down in so many ways. Mischief ran through both of their veins, but Fred was the planner and George was the one that thought up what their latest exploit would be. The ideas would be thrown at Fred with such force. At some point Fred would tell George that what he wanted to do wasn't plausible. That was often a lie. He got tired of planning things, of figuring it all out, so he would give up and he would tell George that he had done everything he could – he would lie to his brother's face. He thought of all the great things that they never achieved, because Fred always said "maybe we can do that one later".

There was a time once, just before the Yule Ball, when Fred and Angelina had gone off into an abandoned corridor. He felt a little bit guilty leaving George in the common room, but he figured that would give him a chance to find a date for the ball of his own. Afterwards Angelina had gone off somewhere and Fred set off on his way to his room. He thought he'd get George and maybe sneak into Honeyduke's for a treat. George wasn't there though, and as Fred opened the door to go look for him, he heard his twin's voice from down the hall.

"Well, I don't know, I guess Fred's kind of the mastermind behind all of our plans. So when he says it isn't going to work, it's pretty much fact."

"Aw come on George at least give it a shot!"

"Look Lee, Fred doesn't want to do it so that's final. Sorry ok? Maybe next time, you bring your ideas to him and not me. I just do execution, Fred's the brains of it, and he brings the ideas and the plans and everything."

Fred hadn't done anything to fix that assumption on George's part. It was nice for him to think that his brother thought so highly of him, a sort of illusion that he liked to uphold so that he didn't have to face the reality of it – Fred needed George more than George needed Fred. Sure, without Fred there would be no plans, but George would go out and try things anyways. Getting in trouble was never an issue, it was a guarantee that that would happen. Without George though, Fred would've always been too scared to do anything.

It seemed like an innocent thing at the time, just a small inferiority complex planted in George to match the one that Fred already had. It was only later that Fred realized how he had hurt George, and how many times he had hurt him. He never said anything though. Only now did Fred realize how terribly he had treated his brother, his brother who was always there for him with whatever he needed.

He thought back to something Lupin had said, about how ghosts can be seen because they suck the energy around them. He realized then that he could tell George everything, everything he wanted to say. If energy from fear and from the surroundings could make a ghost visible and audible, then if there was enough energy focused on one portion of the spirit, it could perhaps even … write?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so this will be the last chapter in the story. Again, suggestions are really valuable and I would love to hear some **** if you give me a review then I will go and read one of your stories and review it as well! (Pretty please?) Enjoy the rest of the story! 3**

"Hey George, I found this in Dumbledore's office. I'm not sure what it is, but it has your name on it…"

George had taken the roll of parchment from Harry. On the side of the roll George could see his name etched in messy handwriting that was a little too familiar. He had put the parchment away and proceeded with the cleaning. He was well aware of whom it was from, but he wouldn't let himself break down in front of his mother again. She was still too fragile for that.

So George had waited until he was alone in his room. He had waited until just before dinner to declare that he was quite tired and would be going to bed early. His parents knew that it was a lie, but they also knew that Fred's death was harder on George than on anyone else. So they let him be. He was, after all, a grown man, and perfectly capable of deciding if he wanted to eat dinner or not.

He crept off to his room and shut to door. It would be another half hour before he had the courage to open the parchment. He stared at it for the millionth time since it had been given to him and examined his name on the side. The writing was shaky, as if the quill had been difficult to keep a hold of, as if it had taken all the willpower that could be accessed just to draw every line. The letters began to blur as water filled George's eyes once again, and this time he held nothing back. He cried with such violence that he was sure his bed was shaking from the force. At some point he heard footsteps outside, but they slowed and then sped off into the distance just outside his room. He did not care if anyone heard him anymore.

When George managed to slow the tears to a point where he could read through them, he slowly unraveled the scroll and read…

_Dear George, _

_Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me again. I'm sorry for the appalling handwriting, it's even worse than my usual. This quill isn't very easy to hold, but I've got enough fire here to keep me writing for at least an hour. Do you remember in DADA our last year when Umbridge talked about ghosts? And she was saying how they can be seen because of the energy from their fear which they absorb. Well, I got a bit of a refresher course from Lupin earlier today, and I figured, if ghosts can be seen and heard because of the energy from their fear… well, maybe if I produced enough energy and put it in my hand, I could hold a quill and write a letter to you? I guess it works quite well eh? All I needed was a whole lot of fire. _

_Sorry, I'm stalling; it's just that there is so much I need to tell you. I'm not going to be able to say all of it George, but one day when you are old and sour and the neighbors' kids hate you, you'll come and join me, and then I'll tell you all of it. For now though, this will have to do. _

_Do you remember the time you were talking to Lee Jordan outside our room at school, and then you came in and found me asleep on the bed? You know, the night I snuck of with Angelina Johnson. Well I wasn't asleep Georgey, I could hear you. And I want to say to you that you were the true mastermind behind all of our tricks. I'm not just saying that. Honestly George you came up with all the ideas, all I did was help you make them real. We were both equally important in that team, and if one were to succeed without the other, it would be you. _

_I also want to apologize about Angelina Johnson. You never told me that you had a thing for her, but I knew. I could see it in your eyes when I was dancing with her at the Yule Ball. I know you didn't know you fancied her yet, but I could see the way you hesitated in our last year. When we were planning to blow the joint during OWLs, and you said you weren't sure. It was like you had forgotten something behind. I'm not sorry I asked her to the Ball Georgey, you didn't fancy her just yet then anyways. I'm sorry I kept reading you the owls she'd sent me. I was angry at you, what with your ear blown off and whatnot, you'd been getting all the attention. I guess the green troll of jealousy took over. Honestly, I made those owls up. She hasn't spoken to me for more than two minutes at a stretch in the last three years. She's all yours George, she always has been, I just never let you know it. _

_There's more to say there, but I can hear the cheers outside now and I know someone's going to come into this office pretty soon. I'd prefer it if they didn't find a floating hand writing a letter when they came in. All in all, we had a good run George. And hey, just because I'm gone, don't think you're allowed to give up on things. That joke shop had better be back up and running by September or so help me George I will HAUNT you down. I'm going to miss you. Oh yeah, and ask Harry about the Marauders' Map why don't you, there's a lot we didn't know about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. _

_I'll see you on the other side Georgey, and you better be older than I saw you when we tried crossing that age line in 6__th__ year! _

_From Fred_

_Mischief Managed. _


End file.
